nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Wiki:Test Subject Incomplete
Please note that although this page is about fan content, this page is allowed to stay up completely because it was used for a Nitrome Wiki event - April Fools day ---- Test Subject Incomplete is a puzzle-platform game released on April 1, 2013. The game was originally intended to be the third and final installment of the Test Subject trilogy, wrapping up a series that started in 2011. However, nearing the end of production Nitrome realised that three installments was too little space to delve in detail into the complex universe of Test Subject. As such, with a fourth installment, Test Subject trilogy will become the Test Subject cycle.April Fools' Day Nitrome had previously acknowledged this will be the last Test Subject gameHappy Easter!, however the Test Subject series is still the only Nitrome series to actually be acknowledged as ending after four games and a spin-off. Controls Arrow Keys - Move Blue Space Bar - Shoot gun Previews The sequel was first announced in a May 24th 2011 blog post by Nitrome, announcing they would make a sequel for Test Subject Green, along with a spin-off titles. Although stating that this "sequel" (not the spin off) would be released in more than two months (and longer than the gap between Test Subject Blue and Test Subject Green), it would be a year and nearly nine months until anything was heard of the sequel again. Finally, on February 15th 2013, Nitrome revealed a teaser image of the game - and also the game's name: Test Subject Complete. Notably, the sequel to Test Subject Green was greatly talked about in comments on Nitrome's Facebook page and Emails - many fans asking Nitrome when then sequel to Test Subject Green will come. Nitrome has announced that the game will answer certain questions about the series, such as whether the professor is still alive, and why the player is being tested. Nitrome stated that they "held off making the game because it was going to be a big job to do everything we Nitrome wanted"April Fools' Day Plot Levels Enemies Hazards Trivia * Many Nitromians thought that the game will be named "Test Subject Red", Rex209, Test Subject Rex(209) or Test Subject Blue 2 . However, Nitrome announced on February 15, 2013 the name will be Test Subject Complete. Yet, upon release, a slight change was made to the name. * In Test Subject Green, Doctor Nastidious mentioned Green was stronger than Blue, but Blue was smarter than Green. With the appearance of Red, Rex209 would likely now have powers of all three. * The teaser image for the May 21st, 2011, update is the same image used for the menu of Test Subject Arena. * The player will get to play the new suit of (Rex209) only in the last game. The inclusion of this suit may suggest new controls for the last game. expanding this article like supernovae. |image= |border=blue }} Notes Category:Test Subject series Category:Sequels Category:Shooter games Category:Platform games